An Idiot Abr-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOH-d
by Ixax15
Summary: Karl Pilkington, that lovable moron, gets a job working at the park, as a part of an "An Idiot Abroad" special program. What ensues is...unfortunate.


An idiot A Bro'd

by Isaac Kiernan

Karl Pilkington sat in Ricky gervais' swank office, and awaited his new destination. He had already been to Route 66, Japan, AND Waterworld. That last one was tough. "Right, Karl," said Ricky, "We're sending you to america again". "What? Again?" Karl had a serously worried look on his face. "I already went on Route 66 and that...what, again?" Ricky shook his head. This would be too good. "You're going...to Regular park." somewhere Stephen Merchant's Demonic laughter echoed, loud. Karl Shook his head. Sunuvabitch.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO H!" shouted Mordecai and Rigby in unison, as Muscleman's lifeless corpse fell to the ground. the two had bet muscle Man he couldn't win a Hot dog eating contest. They were right. "Aww dude!" said Rigby, "I never seen a man eat so many homdonks!" "Why are you saying it like that?" asked mordecai. "I dunno, Homdonks just sounds cooler, ya know". "No Dude. No it doesn't." At that moment Pops ame by on his delightful motorcycle of whimsical dreams. Sitting in the rainbow colored sidecar was a bald headed man who's head rather resembled an orange. "Well Hello!" he said, "Today we have a new person starting on the staff! His name is karl. Hi Karl!" Karl got out of the sidecar. "Hullo" he said. "Im karl." Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances. he was hopeless.

"So what is it we do here?" asked Karl. "STOP TALKING!" shouted Rigby, who was at this point getting furious. "Well," said Mordecai, "Saturday nights we go to bensons and get Mississippi Queen'd" "And sunday's the gang bang with Margeret and Eileen-" started Rigby, "What was that?!" "Said enough already" Rigby didn't need Mordecai finding out about his sunday Gangbang. "So we just sort of sit about and that?" "HMM HMM" said Rigby, "There's a lot more to it than that! There's also Gaming!" "Gaming?" asked Karl, "Like...Nintendo...and that?" Mordecai Looked at Karl "Yeah Dude. We have everything all set up." Rigby put his Power glove on. He smiled. "I love the power glove...It's so bad!". "But that's just it innit? it's loaded with power? and if it's got power than it's better than us. I predict in the future...We're gonna be weaker because of technology." "What are you talking about, dude?" asked Mordecai. "it's like...They used to say...an apple a day keeps the Doctor away...Now they tell you to eat five fruits" Mordecai and Rigby exchanged worried glances. Karl was a complete moron.

It was Hot. Karl had just come in from mowing th lawn and he was sweaty. His T-shirt stuck to his thin, sexy body, and he took a drink from his water bottle he kept in his pants. as he pulled the bottle from his pants it rubbed against his clive Warrens. it felt good. Rigby walked in. Rigby had been drinking his Mississippi Queen in the next room, and he was getting kind of loopy. "Hey Karl!" said Rigby. Karl turned to Rigby. "Take it off." "t-take what off? me shirt? I need me shirt though. If I take it off and I lose it I'll hafta buy a new one. an that'd be inconveniant innit?" "STOP TALKING!" Before Karl knew what was happening he was pulled to the ground by Rigby's brute force. Karl, as calm as ever said "well this is inconveniant, innit?" Rigby Knew he'd have to shut him up somehow. And he had just the way to do it. Without saying a word, Rigby Jammed his "Rigbone" deep into Karl Pilkington's mouth. "Tastes a bit like chicken" Karl Remarked, as rigby began throat-fucking karl Hard. as the "an idiot abroad" Cameraman watched in horror, his phone rang. "Hello" said the cameraman. "yes, this is ricky may i speak to Karl please." "He's got a little hotdog in his mouth right now, can this wait?" Ricky Sighed, "Fucking mank Twat" he said, and then hung up. Rigby could feel his horny levels rising. Karl's mouth wasn't enough to satisfy him, no! He needed something more! Rigby Ripped Karl's pants from his body revealing a soft supple ass. Rigby Lubed up his Erect Member with what was left of his Mississippi Queen. "This might burn" said Rigby as he thrust his flesh-spear deep into Karl's Problem hole. "hmm." said karl. "Don't think I like this. Don't think i like the look of this, here." As Rigby started thrusting harder he started singing. "OOOH. MISSISSIPPI QUEEN ou like that huh? you dirty bitch, Karl IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN OH GOD YES!" Rigby was almost there. He just needed to let loose his rig-juice and he knew exactly where he wanted to do it. "Open!" said Rigby. Karl Opened his mouth and Rigby Thrust his little Dick back inside, cumming in Karl's little mouth. Karl swallowed, and said "Hmm. I dunno. This is...This doesn't seem right, y'know?" and with that Rigby passed out. The Mississippi Queen had done its work. karl Popped a Tic-Tac in his mouth. "Ah, that's better"

It was time for Karl to go back to england. He had forgiven Rigby for the assault, honestly assuming it was just an american custom. and the Rig Juice he'd received hadn't tasted that bad at all. Karl had a lot of thinking to do. he was going to have to have a long hat with suzanne about coming out of that closet. Mordecai was going on a date with Margaret the next night. Rigby wondered if Mordecai realized how dirty a whore she really was...Oh well, Time would tell. Time would tell.

THE END


End file.
